dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Monster is Coming
を く !! ピッコロVS 17 |Rōmaji title =Ten o Saku Gekiretsu Kōdan!! Pikkoro Tai Jinzōningen Jūnana-Gō |Literal title =The Gekiretsu Kodan that Split the Heavens!! Piccolo vs Artificial Human No. 17 |Number = 148 |Saga = Imperfect Cell Saga |Manga = Piccolo vs. Android 17 *Waiting in the Wings |Airdate = July 15, 1992 |English Airdate = October 16, 2000 |Previous = Time Chamber |Next = He's Here }} を く !! ピッコロVS 17 |Ten o Saku Gekiretsu Kōdan!! Pikkoro Tai Jinzōningen Jūnana-Gō|lit. "The Gekiretsu Kodan that Split the Heavens!! Piccolo vs Artificial Human No. 17"}} is the ninth episode of the Imperfect Cell Saga and the one hundred forty-eighth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 15, 1992. Its original American airdate was October 16, 2000. Summary Piccolo standing before Android 17 removes his weighted clothing and powers up in preparation to battle. On The Lookout, sensing that Piccolo must be about to fight, Gohan attempts to leave to go and assist his friend but Goku urges him to stay as he is not strong enough and will only get in Piccolo's way. The fight between Piccolo and Android 17 begins with the two adversaries seemingly on par with each other for a while until Piccolo gains the upper hand and knocks Android 17 down. However Android 17 gets back up, ready to continue their battle. Meanwhile at Capsule Corporation, Dr. Brief rocks Trunks to sleep as Bulma continues to work on creating a Shut Down Remote for the Androids. Becoming frustrated at her progress, she wakes Trunks back up who starts crying. Back at the Tropical Islands, Piccolo and Android 17 continue their battle. Piccolo fires a barrage of Scatter Shots at Android 17 only for them to have little effect. After a brief physical confrontation, Piccolo attempts the same trick again, confusing Android 17 with how Piccolo has such bad aim. This was all a trick however and Piccolo performs the Hellzone Grenade. Android 17 comes through intact however as a result of using his Android Barrier. Android 17 points at a nearby island for them to continue he their battle and take off. Meanwhile, Cell still absorbing innocent people in a other part of the world, senses Piccolo fighting and realizes that the Androids must be involved. Having now got the sufficient strength required, he takes off to find them. Major Events *Piccolo battles Android 17. *Cell having now absorbed enough life forms, heads to the battle to absorb the Androids. Battles *Piccolo vs. Android 17 Appearances Characters Locations *Tropical Islands *Kame House *The Lookout *Capsule Corporation Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Piccolo vs. 17" - When Piccolo battles Android 17 on the Tropical Islands. *"Underwater" - When Piccolo and Android 17 fight underwater. *"Super Namek (soundtrack)" - When Piccolo fires his Scatter Shot at Android 17. Differences from the manga *The scene with Goku telling Gohan that Piccolo is fighting the Androids and Gohan attempting to go save him happens before they actually start fighting in the anime but shortly into their fight in the manga. *Bulma working on the Shut Down Remote at Capsule Corporation is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, Piccolo fires two barrages of Scatter Shots, the second of which is used for the Hellzone Grenade. The first barrage did not happen in the manga. Trivia *While attacking Android 17 with the Hellzone Grenade, Piccolo says "Masenko" for most of the battle and "Makosen" during one strike. *Before fighting against Piccolo, Android 17 folds the sleeves of his long white undershirt up. However, they soon fall back down again during his fight against the Super Namek. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 148 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 148 (BDZ) pt-br:Piccolo contra o Androide Nº 17!! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 148 it:Il Super Guerriero Namecciano Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z